Dimitri and his Roza
by MeantForSomethingMore
Summary: A one shot that popped into my head while listening to music. Set after frostbite, before the attack on the school, Dimitri takes Rose out for the day. Enjoy!


**Okay so this was a one shot that came to me while I was listening to music. I am currently writing Spirit Bound: Entwined. But I felt the need to write something and little more romantic.**

**This it set just after frostbite, before the attack on the school**

**Dimitri and rose have a day out together.**

I don't know how he did it, but Dimitri somehow had gotten us permission to leave the school grounds. Just us. Alone. He said he was taking me to lunch, but we told everyone else it was a training exercise. I mean it kind of was, and exercise in self control… all the way out of the gates. Then it was more an exercise in observation for me.

Observing his handsome face, his soft flowing hair around his face—that he'd left down today—and observing his graceful muscular body as he drove and was lost in his own thoughts.

We were listening to the radio in the car when a song came on, it sounded pretty lame to me, but Dimitri smiled and closed his eyes.

"Uh, Comrade?" I said in a concerned voice. "Eyes on the road please" He turned to me and had a look in his eyes I had never seen before

Much to my astonishment he pulled the car over, got out, walked around to my side, opened my door and offered me his hand.

"May I have the honour of this dance?" He asked me raising his eyebrow in that way that only he knew how.

Man was he crazy? We were in the middle of nowhere, wide open nothingness and… Dimitri. Okay so it was kind of romantic.

"You may" I smiled shyly. I haven't had much experience with proper dancing. Give me some upbeat music and an awesome dance floor anyday.

Dimitri took the lead and pulled me to him, placing my hand on his shoulder and then his on my waist. His touch sent shock waves through me and I gasped.

He smiled and began leading. It was a slow kind of waltzy dance I think. That was when I realized he had started singing quietly almost under his breath to me.

That was when I finally noticed the lyrics to the song.

"_Sometimes when we touch… the honesty's too much…"_ I can't believe this is happening.

"_..and I have to close my eyes and hide. I want to hold you till I die, till we both break down and cry…" _We slowed down and he was staring into my eyes.

"_I want to hold you until the fear in me subsides…" _By now we were swaying on the spot, his face getting dangerously close to my own.

He got closer, and closer and just as I was sure he was going to kiss me, he pulled back, looked deep into my eyes and said the words I'd been so longing to hear.

"I love you my Roza, I love you with all my heart" and with that he brought his lips crashing down onto mine.

It started off full of passion, yet gentle and caring, and…loving… and by the time he pulled away he had managed to slow himself down to an immensely gentle soft kiss that made me want more.

I sighed happily, opened my eyes and said "I think you just made all my dreams come true Comrade."

I leant in towards his soft lips and just before I kissed him I pulled back and whispered "I love you with all my heart Dimitri"

We finally pulled away to realize the song had long finished and there was some cars coming along the road we were on, far enough away they shouldn't have seen anything, but still, we should get moving.

As we sat quietly side by side, comfortable in our silence, Dimitri reached over and took my hand. He brought it to his lips, kissed it and then held it between us the rest of the way there.

"So, not that I'm complaining—at ALL—but what brought that on all of a sudden?"

He looked at me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Because I love you and I hate pretending that I don't."

"I never do anything so impulsive, but with you I am a completely different person. You have changed me for the better. You make me so happy." He somehow managed to stare into my eyes and look at the road the whole time this was going on.

I was too emotional to trust myself to speak, so I squeezed his hand and gave him a tear filled smile.

We pulled up at the shopping mall about 5 minutes later—he had chosen one far enough away that we shouldn't know anyone here, and it was day time anyway so no moroi would be out.

We wet inside and did some shopping. Dimitri didn't look bored for a second and when I asked him about it he said that anything with me is fun, and he couldn't be bored around me. He bought me a new lip gloss and we went to the food court for lunch.

I was having such a great day.

We wandered around knowing we'd have to leave soon to get back to the academy. I questioned him about lots of things, and he did the same to me. It felt nice knowing each other better. I found out about his family and his life in Russia, his life before me.

We had just fallen into a comfortable silence, walking hand in hand when I heard from behind us "DIMKA! Is that you?" Oh no. It wasn't.

It Was.

It was Tasha.

Dimitri simply kissed the top of my head and whispered "Don't worry it'll be ok" before turning to her and giving a polite smile.

"Tasha, what are you doing out at this time of day?" he asked

She was eying our entwined hands and looked up at him with a questioning gaze. "I am doing a little post Christmas shopping. What are you…two… doing?"

Dimitri surprised the heck out of me when he simply said "We are on a date"

Tasha looked taken aback. "When you told me, I didn't believe… I mean I didn't really think… I just, wow. Okay." She looked shell shocked.

"I am going to ask you to once more keep this a secret please Tasha? For me?" Dimitri said with pleading eyes. Oh I could never resist those eyes. It seems tasha couldn't either.

She sighed. "Okay Dimitri, Rose, I won't tell anyone of this. But just… Be careful okay?" Dimitri sighed a sigh of relief and gave her a one armed hug, his hand still in mine.

I actually surprised myself and gave her a hug as well. She looked surprised but returned the hug and smiled at the both of us.

"Well we better get going" said Dimitri "If we are going to get back to the academy in time for classes" I groaned.

Tasha laughed "well it was good seeing you" she said looking at Dimitri. "The BOTH of you" she said turning her gaze to me.

We all said our goodbyes and we made our way back to the car.

"Thankyou" I said to Dimitri.

"For what?" He asked with a look of surprise.

"For not being ashamed of us" I couldn't believe he had just done that.

"Oh Roza, I would never be ashamed, I would shout it from the rooftops if it wouldn't get you expelled…"

I couldn't believe it, he loved me as much as I loved him.

"Oh Roza?" he said kind of mervously. "My family knows about us as well. I don't keep secrets from my family." I just smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Dimitri" I said and relaxed back to enjoy our last few hours alone.

This was the best day ever.

**If you liked my one shot, please feel free to read my version Spirit Bound. It's a lead on form the first real chapter uploaded my imaVAMPIRE.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this, I just was in a romantic mood…**


End file.
